1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a molded circuit component for connecting lead wires of round cross section to electric wires of flat cross section in domestic, industrial or motor vehicle internal wiring.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods and apparatus are known for connecting flat angular conductors of a flat electric cable to lead wires. In ne of the methods, the conductors and the lead wires are connected to each other through a printed circuit board by soldering. In another of the methods, the electric cable and the lead wires are coupled to separate connectors and the connectors are then mounted on a printed circuit board.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a perspective view for describing a conventional method of connection. FIG. 1 shows a molded body 1, lead wires 2, a flat electric cable 3, flat angular conductors 4, crimped terminals 5, a comb-shaped spacer 6, and welded joints 7. To connect the flat electric cable 3 made of the flat angular conductors 4 to the lead wires 2 fitted with the crimped terminals 5 at the lead wire ends, the end portions of the flat angular conductors 4 are overlaid on those of the crimped terminals 5 and then spot welded thereto to comprise the welded joints 7 for the electrical connection. The lead wires 2 are then put in the spacer 6. The assembly of these members is thereafter put in the box-shaped molded body 1 and sealed with a molding resin.
To connect round cross section lead wires to flat electrical cable or round cross section lead wires to a printed circuit board, it is -necessary that the connectors are coupled to exposed terminals on the printed circuit board. The mutual contact surfaces of the connectors and the terminals are then soldered to each other in order to maintain reliable electrical stability of the connector contacts and the terminals and the mechanical strength of the contacts subject to vibration, especially in a motor vehicle, for extended periods of time. If some anxiety remains after the coupling and the soldering, the mutual contact surfaces can be spot welded to each other for higher reliability. In that case, the electrodes of a spot welder are set at the mutually overlaid portions of the terminals and the flat conductors of the cable and these portions are then vertically pressed together by the electrodes. However, the terminals and the flat conductors can shift rightward or leftward relative to each other. In other words, it is difficult to accurately position the terminals and the conductors with respect to each other. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the mutually coupled portions of the terminals and the conductors can be uncoupled from each other by an external force.